


on rainy days like this

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: “You okay?” Luke whispered against his jaw and Percy ran his hands down his back, across his shoulders. The sweat there made his fingers skid and he dug his nails in to hold on, an anchor at the ocean floor.





	on rainy days like this

It was nights like this that Percy felt incredibly alive. It was the type of feeling that terrified him as much as it filled him with awe, as if his nerve endings were calling out the Universe and the Earth all at once. 

There wasn’t anything remarkably special about it – the room was dark and there was the faint smell of mildew from Luke’s rotting ceiling and it was pouring rain outside – but with Luke above him and the drifting smell of the summer rain on the New York City pavement, Percy felt open and raw.

“You okay?” Luke whispered against his jaw and Percy ran his hands down his back, across his shoulders. The sweat there made his fingers skid and he dug his nails in to hold on, an anchor at the ocean floor.

“Incredible,” Percy whispered, but it sounded almost like a shout here in Luke’s bed. The few months Luke had been gone for college, Percy had felt as if he had been dissociating. Working for his mom to save up for college, finishing his last class in summer school to get his High School diploma, dodging his roommates’ sketchy sex partners. 

It had been a constant pattern that had left Percy wanting, wanting, but not knowing for what. And here, in Luke’s bed where he had spent almost every night the summer before with Luke rightfully on his lips, on his jaw, on his neck and buried deep, deep inside, Percy felt as if maybe he finally figured out what it was he was searching for.

Luke grounded his hips just so, dragging a long whine from Percy that had Luke grinning. “God, I missed you,” Luke whispered. And suddenly his grin was gone, replaced by a frown. His blue eyes were serious when he met Percy’s face. “I missed you,” he said again.

“I missed you too,” said Percy.

And then Luke kissed him and the rain got harder outside. Percy scrambled for breath. Luke was hitting every good spot and he wasn’t going to last long. “Luke,” he groaned. Then, “ _Luke_.”

“Yeah,” Luke answered, his mouth finding Percy’s adam’s apple as he rocked forward, forward, as Percy fell down, down, sinking into the mattress, drowning.

“Yeah,” Luke sighed.


End file.
